Due to the popularity of All-Terrain-Vehicles (hereinafter “ATVs”) during the last several decades, a variety of methods and devices have been developed over the years for storing and/or transporting ATVs and/or ATV-type vehicles.
Early methods of transporting ATV(s) involved simply towing the ATV(s) on a trailer behind a truck or other passenger vehicle type. Because trailers are large, cumbersome and generally limit the speed and a maneuverability of the vehicles towing them, alternatives to towing ATVs via trailer have been developed. For example, various devices have been created for securing a single ATV in a conventional truck bed or suspended at the back of a passenger vehicle by means of a carrying device attached to a tow hitch. Still further devices manage the transportation of two ATVs by loading one in the truck bed and the second on a platform attached to a tow hitch.
Although the devices disclosed in the foregoing patents may be viewed as improvements over conventional trailers, various drawbacks exist with such devices. In this regard, none of the aforementioned devices store or transport ATVs in the most space efficient manner possible. Furthermore, loading ATVs on such devices can be difficult and/or time consuming. Still furthermore, no known apparatus is capable of carrying more than two ATVs in a compact configuration such that they can be loaded into a conventional passenger truck bed. Yet still furthermore, no apparatus is known which is adaptable to transport more than two ATVs in a conventional truck bed and which can be removed from the truck bed in order so that ATVs can be stored in the apparatus in a compact configuration in a garage, for example.
In view of the above-enumerated drawbacks with known devices, it is apparent that there exists a need for apparatus which overcome at least one, and preferably several, of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the below disclosure.